


Kitty Kisses

by Fantau



Series: MariChat May! [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantau/pseuds/Fantau
Summary: Marichat May, Day 8. Word Count: 882 Direct Continuation of  'If things were perfect, than maybe'





	Kitty Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> ughhhh angst you're the worst.

The footsteps on her roof make her lock her phone and slam her head into the pillow, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. She doesn't want to talk to him, at all, last time she saw him was their fight two weeks ago. 

 

Unfortunately, he turned out to be right, after denial from both of them the news died and she was no longer ‘the chick dating Chat Noir’ and she quickly went back to being Marinette. 

 

It doesn't mean she wants to talk to him.

 

Unfortunately he seems to want to talk to her. He opens her balcony hatch, and she can feel him settle heavily beside her. She wants to hold her breath and stop breathing, but she forces herself to remain consistent. 

 

“You were right, and wrong. It's not that I wasn't thinking, it’s that I wasn't thinking about the right things.” he shifts a bit, takes a deep breath. She does her best not to follow suit. “You say I wasn't thinking about you… that's wrong. All I ever think about is you. I think about you all the goddamn time, every day. I think about you when I play piano, and when I'm in class and when I'm fighting akumas.”

 

Oh God she feels like her stomach is filled with butterflies, and they're up to her lungs but she can't stop faking it now. She shifts a little, turning more away from him, curling in on herself. She doesn't want to face this. She doesn't know what he’s he’s going to say, she doesn't want to know.

 

“I wonder if you would like what I play, I worry about you being safe. I never stop thinking about you. And when I saw the news article- people saying we make a cute couple with the thought that maybe you were looking at me like you loved me- I was just so. Freaking. Happy.” 

Chat Noir takes a deep breath, unconsciously, Marinette holds hers.

 

“Then I thought about dating you, and taking you out to eat, and holding your hand and what it’d be like to kiss you… I just got so messed up. I didn't even realize how badly I wanted it until I found out you didn't.”

 

Oh God, she didn't want to hear that for sure, it felt like she was knowing something she shouldn't have, like reading his diary. 

 

“I’m sorry for not telling you, princess. I know this isn't what you wanted, and I’m sorry for that too.” 

 

She wished he hadn't called her by that nickname, she feels like her heart beats out of her chest and she bites her lip. It’s fine when they’re playing video games or anytime other than what is going on right now. It feels too soft, she doesn’t want the quiet little joy that it brings her, not right now.

 

“I know you’re awake.”

What is she supposed to do? Deny it and keep pretending until he leaves? Or fess up and face him. She doesn’t want to face him. 

 

“I’m not mad anymore.” she finally says. “I was, for a while, and I let that get in my way. I’m so selfish… and I wasn’t thinking of you at all.” She wants to ignore his confession, get away from that part and just go back to the day when she wasn’t thinking about him all the time either, and when he wasn't thinking about her… but that was most of what he said. 

 

“So… what do you think of me?” he says softly, setting his hand on her arm. She didn’t expect him to jump right to it.

 

“I…” What is it that she thinks of him? How is she supposed to categorize her thoughts? Does she want to date him? What would dating entail any differently than how they are now? “You’re... important to me...and I.. I don’t know… I don't know what to say.. How am I supposed to follow that?” she asks.

 

He coaxes her to turn around and look at him, and when she does he’s blinking slowly down at her, his gaze too soft for her to stand.

 

“I trust you’ll tell me the truth.” he says.

 

She wished he didn’t.

 

“We can’t be dating, please understand.” she says. He doesn’t even look disappointed, if anything his eyes light up a little more, and he leans down.

 

“I understand… but you didn’t say you didn’t like me.” he whispers.

 

She wishes he wouldn’t make her say it. 

 

“That’s because I don’t not… mean its not like I didn’t not… we can’t and you’re not  _ not _ likeable and um-”

 

Apparently her mumbled jumbled words are enough for him, and he goes from his slow blink to a full on grin, somehow getting even closer. She feels like he’s going to kiss her if she doesn't stop him. She sits up, forcing him to push himself back because if he kissed her she wasn't sure what was going to happen next, and that's terrifying.

 

“But we can’t be going out! That’s the thing!” she finishes quickly. “It’s just not possible.” 

 

“It’s enough that you like me, princess.” he says, backing away and resting his head on her lap blinking slowly like a tired contented cat.

 

It doesn’t feel like enough to her.


End file.
